DECT or Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications is an European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) standard for digital portable phones such as cordless home telephones. Although DECT was developed by the ETSI, it has since been adopted by many countries all over the world. The original DECT frequency band (1880 MHz-1900 MHz) is used in all countries in Europe. Outside of Europe, it is used in most of Asia, Australia and South America. In the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) changed channelization and licensing costs in a nearby band (1920 MHz-1930 MHz, or 1.9 GHz), known as Unlicensed Personal Communications Services (UPCS), allowing DECT devices to be sold in the United States with only minimal changes. These channels are reserved exclusively for voice communication applications and are therefore less likely to experience interference from other wireless devices, such as baby monitors and wireless networks. DECT devices made for use in the United States use the designation DECT 6.0 to distinguish them from both DECT devices used elsewhere and U.S. cordless equipment operating in the 900 MHz, 2.4 GHz and 5.8 GHz ISM bands. The DECT standard fully specifies procedures for a portable unit, such as a cordless telephone, to access a fixed telecommunication network via radio frequency transmissions. Connectivity to the fixed network is performed through a base station, or “Radio Fixed Part”, to terminate the radio link from a DECT handset and connect calls to the fixed network. In many cases, the base station connection is to the public switched telephone network (PSTN). In addition, DECT connectivity with newer technologies, such as Voice over IP (VoIP), has also become available. In a typical application of DECT in domestic cordless telephony, a single base station may be used to connect one or more DECT handsets to the fixed network.